


Sleeping Partner

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bumping into Sips, Lalna is stranded at the Sips Co. compound for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Partner

Lalna was flying back north along the coast, his hand closing comfortingly over the fresh cocoa beans in his pocket, their rich scent wafting up at his touch. Configuring the machines that morning, he had realised frustratedly that the only cocoa beans they had left were condensed, their taste strangely flat and bland. He had flown south in search of a jungle, breathing a sigh of relief as the high canopies had come into view, burgeoning cocoa pods hanging from the branches.

Returning now, the sun had all but set, and the world below was bathed with twilight's dark blue. He turned, watching the moon rise over the hills. A gathering of lights in the distance caught his eye, and as he flew closer, he realised it was the Sips Co. compound, and stared down at the buildings, curiously tracing the pipes that snaked over the roof of the sorting facility.

With a jolt, he stopped suddenly, colliding in a tangle of limbs and metal.

"Hey, look where you're going Goggle Boy!" Sips said, and Lalna looked up to see the man's pale face shadowed by the flames emerging from his jetpack.

"Sorry, I was just, I mean-" Lalna flustered.

"Coming to spy on Sips Co., huh?" Sips suggested.

"No!" Lalna answered defensively. "I wouldn't, your technology is behind ours anyway," he added, emboldened by Sips' raised brow. "I mean, a jetpack? You should get flying rings, you don't take any fall damage."

"Oh yeah?" Sips challenged.

Lalna looked down at his ring proudly. "Yeah."

"Come on then Goggle Boy, let's test it out," Sips said with a surreptitious glance below, pulling the scientist into a tight headlock and switching off his jetpack.

"Sips, what're you-" Lalna started as they began to plummet downwards. "Oh god, stop!"

With an almighty splash, the pair landed in the pool, water splattering the decking. Sips rose to the surface laughing uncontrollably as he swam for the side.

Hearing the commotion, Sjin peered out of the sorting facility. "Sips, what-" he began, but blinked when he saw the blonde scientist emerging behind, coughing and spluttering. "Lalna? Sips, what did you do?!"

Sips climbed out of the pool with ease, his laughing only increasing when he turned to see Lalna swim to the edge and paw uselessly at the side. Sjin hurried over, grasping Lalna's hand, and pulling him up, the scientist falling against him.

"Are you okay?" Sjin asked, putting his arm round Lalna. "Sips!" Sjin hissed with disapproval at the man, who was now bent double.

"My- my ring," Lalna stammered, looking down at his bare finger in alarm. He turned, Sjin following his line of sight, and they watched as a glint of iron disappeared down the pool grate. "My ring!" Lalna repeated urgently, taking a step towards the pool. "Where does that grate go?"

"Er, down to the pump-" Sjin answered. 

"The pump?!" Lalna panicked, imagining his ring mangled into shrapnel.

"It's switched off!" Sjin added quickly. "We'll- We'll find it, don't you worry." Sjin placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder comfortingly.

"But how am I going to get back?" Lalna worried aloud, scanning the dark horizon.

"Just walk it, jeez," Sips said, having finally regained his composure. "You're such a baby."

"It's bloody miles!" Lalna exclaimed. "This is all your fault, Sips!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sjin said nervously, stepping between them as he saw Sips clench his fists. "Why don't you stay here for tonight? We've got a spare bed," he offered.

"But I need to-" Lalna whined, his long to-do list unfurling in his thoughts.

"Come on," Sjin said firmly, linking his arm under the scientist's and pulling him gently towards the house.

Lalna sighed, begrudgingly letting Sjin lead him as Sips followed. Sjin guided them through the front door, releasing the scientist to light the furnace. He blew softly on the flames until they grew, and stood back, smiling at the two men watching him, their clothes soaking wet, stubbornly refusing to look at one another.

"Come and get warm," Sjin said, moving towards the stairs. "I'll make up the spare bed," he lied, excusing himself. He knew it was already made, but his thoughts lingered on the make-shift double bed above them.

Lalna huddled gratefully in front of the furnace, thankful when he saw Sips silently follow Sjin upstairs that he wouldn't have to talk to him.

Sjin looked at the room before him and scratched his head. His and Sips' beds had been pushed together for months. Before, they had spent their nights cramped into one of their beds, toying with each other to see who would give in first, and climb in with the other, but Sjin wasn't sure Lalna would quite understand. He gripped the end of his bed, yanking it across the room, leaning back on his heels as he pulled it into its old position, so the foot of each of the three beds pointed inward.

"What'd you do that for?" Sips asked, startling Sjin as he stood directly behind him.

Sjin turned to face him, his brow furrowed. "We can't..." he trailed off. "Not while Lalna's here, Sips."

Sips huffed in annoyance and leaned forward without warning to nip Sjin's earlobe.

"Sips!" Sjin exclaimed, pulling back, ignoring the goosebumps rising on his skin at the brush of Sips' lips.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Sips said, retreating to stand by his own bed as he reached an arm behind his back unzip his spacesuit.

"Can I come up?" Lalna asked tentatively, standing half-way up the stairs.

"Come on in Goggle Boy," Sips called, smirking as Sjin threw him an exasperated glance.

Lalna scowled at the nickname as Sjin gestured him towards the spare bed.

"Give me your wet clothes, I'll hang them up for you," Sjin offered, his lips turning upward when he saw Lalna blush.

"Thanks Sjin," Sips said, stepping out of his clothes, and lifting the sodden heap from the floor. "Hey, catch!" He threw his soaked spacesuit at Sjin, grinning as the man's eyes widened before it hit him, covering his face. Sjin grasped wildly at the wet fabric, pulling it down into his arms. He tried to frown at Sips as he climbed into bed, but the man's grin was infectious.

Sjin turned to Lalna. "Hand them over," he smiled.

Lalna blinked at him, and looked down at his clothes. "But, I-"

"Oh come on Goggle Boy," Sips said impatiently as he lay down, propping himself up on one elbow.

Lalna gulped, and began to take off his labcoat, adding it carefully to the pile in Sjin's arms. As he unbuttoned the shirt underneath, Sips wolf-whistled, and Lalna felt his cheeks burning. Sjin moved to stand in Sips' view.

"Hey, Sjin!" Sips complained half-heartedly. "I was enjoying that, jeez."

"Be nice, Sips," Sjin said over his shoulder.

"I am being nice! God," Sips protested.

Lalna handed Sjin his shirt, and then lifted the covers of his bed.

"What about the rest?" Sjin asked him.

"Er, hang on," Lalna said. He pulled the covers over him, and tugged down his trousers hidden beneath the sheets, wriggling awkwardly before passing out the damp bundle to Sjin with an embarrassed smile.

"You know it's nothing I haven't seen before," Sjin winked.

"Night," Lalna said, keen to end the conversation. He avoided Sjin's glance, burying his red face into the pillow.

Sjin smiled, and headed downstairs, unaware of Sips' eyes following him across the room. He carried the heap of clothing over to the geothermal facility, shaking each item out before hanging them over the pipes beside the lava tanks. When he returned, the bedroom was quiet but for Sips' snores. He undressed as silently as he could, laying his spacesuit aside neatly before climbing into bed. The sheets seemed oddly cold, and he quickly remembered how much he disliked sleeping alone, curling into himself. 

He felt the time ticking by, and still he remained irritatingly awake. He lifted his head to look over at where Sips slept soundly, envious that the man had found it so easy. When he did eventually fall asleep, he woke soon after, and restlessly began to try and drop off again.

He didn't know what time it was when he gave in, but the moon was still high. Half-conscious, he clambered out of bed, slipping into the next one behind its occupant, hoping Sips wouldn't protest. Sjin wrapped his arms around him, noticing absently that his torso seemed less muscular, but it was only when the figure spoke that he realised his mistake.

"Sjin, what're you doing?!" Lalna hissed over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're not Sips," Sjin replied dozily, his eyes barely open.

"No, I'm bloody not!" Lalna agreed, struggling to keep his voice to a whisper.

"You'll do," Sjin shrugged, thinking only of sleep, snuggling tightly against the scientist's back.

"Sjin, I can feel your..." Lalna trailed off bashfully.

Sjin's eyelids felt like lead, but he smirked despite himself, feeling Lalna's body tense up. "Yes?"

Sjin crept a hand down Lalna's chest, brushing teasingly over his cock with the lightest of touches. Lalna squeaked loudly, scrambling out of bed, his hands flying to cover his groin.

"I'm trying to sleep here, god damn," Sips said across the room. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of Lalna stood hiding a growing erection, his eyes darting to where Sjin lay in the bed, its covers thrown open in haste. "Sjin, what the hell are you doing? And why is Goggle Boy hard?"

"He is?" Sjin asked, turning to look, and giggling softly. "Oh, so he is."

"Shut up," Lalna muttered, blushing furiously.

"Well don't just leave him like that, god Sjin, you're so rude," Sips said, the corners of his mouth curling upward as he spoke.

Sjin grinned at him, climbing out of bed, and approaching Lalna. The scientist gulped, backing against the wall.

"What? Wait, what're you-" Lalna began as Sjin pushed his hand past the scientist's, grasping his cock as Lalna's voice failed him. Sjin held eye contact, smiling as Lalna twitched at his touch, his breaths becoming short gasps.

"So sensitive..." Sjin whispered, relishing Lalna's face as his cheeks burned.

"Sjin, I'll- I'll- Oh god," Lalna stammered.

Sjin dipped his head to Lalna's neck, inhaling deeply, trailing kisses down his torso as he moved onto his knees to lick at the scientist's member. Lalna's body jerked at the sensation, his head lolling backwards against the wall, a strangled moan escaping his lips.

Sips sniggered seeing Sjin at work, and walked over, lifting Lalna's shaking hand onto his own cock. He held his own hand on top, guiding Lalna, the scientist barely aware of his presence.

Sjin closed his lips around Lalna, his tongue tracing the veins that pulsed along the length of his cock. Sips watched as Sjin began to bob his head slowly and deliberately, quickening the pace of Lalna's hand as the scientist quivered.

Lalna's spare hand grabbed at the wall behind him to keep himself upright as he came, sparks seeming to spread over his skin. "Oh! Oh- oh god," he shuddered as Sjin continued to tease every last drop out of him, swallowing it before he withdrew. Sjin straightened up, and gently taking Lalna's chin, he kissed him, his tongue stilling the scientist's as it trembled.

Pulling back, Sjin turned, heading towards his bed.

"Where're you going, Sjin?" Sips asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as his eyes followed the man.

"Nowhere, silly. I just need to fix this," Sjin replied, and tugged at his bed, pushing it back into place beside Sips'. Sjin nodded with a satisfied smile, and took Lalna's arm, leading him over.

"Hey, I'm not done yet, come on," Sips said, unwillingly relinquishing Lalna's hand.

"Neither am I," Sjin winked, nudging Lalna softly onto the bed face down, bent at the hip, his behind in the air.

Sjin leant over him, whispering in his ear soothingly as he ran his fingers down the scientist's spine, slipping a finger into his hole as Lalna grasped the blankets. Sjin slipped in another finger, gyrating them inside Lalna, nuzzling his neck.

Sips watched entranced as Sjin's soft words washed over Lalna, the scientist's body relaxing into the man's touch, shifting back slightly against Sjin's fingers, encouraging them further in. Sjin smiled, his fingers retreating as he pushed his cock into Lalna before he could react, kissing the scientist's shoulder blades as he began to grind into him.

Sips' cock throbbed, and his patience waned. He stood behind Sjin, rubbing the tip of his member against him. Sjin's head half-turned in surprise. "Si-Sips?" he stuttered.

Sips didn't answer, but forced himself mercilessly inside Sjin, the man's knees quaking as Sips thrust roughly into him. Lalna and Sjin cried out simultaneously as the strength of Sips' dry motions shook through them both, burying Sjin's cock more deeply inside Lalna than he had dared to reach, pressing hard against Lalna's sweet spot. Sjin grasped for Lalna's hands, interlocking their fingers as Sjin struggled to support himself, his eyes beginning to water.

Sips gripped Sjin's waist with his right hand, his left creeping up Sjin's back, and tugging on his hair, the man's body arching in response. Sips began to speed up, his breathing becoming laboured as his skin slapped hard against Sjin, whose feet slid on the floor, only opening him wider.

Lalna could bear it no longer, his cum flowing hot onto the sheets below him with a long strained moan. As his body began to spasm, his muscles tensing and untensing so hard he could barely breathe, Sjin came, collapsing onto Lalna as his legs finally buckled, their hands gripping one another's with such intensity that Sjin's fingernails left red troughs in Lalna's palms.

With one final juddering thrust, Sips held himself inside Sjin, grunting as his cum spurted into the man, sweat glistening on his brow. "Aww god, Sjin," he panted, his skin prickling with the rush of heat. He pulled slowly out, sitting on the bed beside the two, before leaning to lay on his back. Sjin felt Sips' cum escaping from his hole as he withdrew from Lalna gently, the scientist swallowing hard. Sjin rolled over, his arm resting on Lalna's back. He felt rough fingers entwine with his own, and smiled as Sips squeezed his hand.

"That's the last time I stay over with you guys," Lalna said, dazed.

"As if you didn't enjoy it, Goggle Boy," Sips smirked, and Sjin chuckled.

Lalna looked up from the bed at Sips, and opened his mouth to say something, but sighed, and let his head drop back to sheets in surrender. Sips grinned, lifting his head to exchange a glance with Sjin.

"I'm going to be sore for days," Lalna mumbled into the blankets.

" _You're_ going to be sore?" Sjin scoffed, his body already aching.

Sips laughed, squeezing Sjin's hand again in unspoken apology.

"What time is it?" Lalna asked, turning his head to face Sjin.

"It's still dark," Sjin answered. He sat up, his head spinning slightly as he let go of Sips' hand. Moving to stand, his legs were unsteady beneath him, and he grasped the end of the bed for a moment before he trusted his own footing. He staggered over to Lalna's bed, and tugged off the blankets, dragging them back to the make-shift double. With a shake, he lifted them above his head so they spread over the two men. He pulled a corner gently over Sips' feet where they stuck out, before he lifted the opposite edge and lay back down beside Lalna, the bed comfortingly warm beneath him. He wrapped his arms around the scientist once more, pleased when he remained relaxed, and sought out Sips' hands, tugging the man closer so he too curled around Lalna. Sips rested his chin on Lalna's head, watching through half-closed eyes as Sjin's chest rose and fell, his breathing slowing as sleep finally enveloped him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Catterfly](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) drew some fantastic NSFW art for this [here](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/post/34767797242/why-yes-i-am-fantastic-more)!


End file.
